<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>出逃迪士尼 by somemakeithot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794091">出逃迪士尼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemakeithot/pseuds/somemakeithot'>somemakeithot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemakeithot/pseuds/somemakeithot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>出逃迪士尼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出逃迪士尼<br/>
阿丞说，我累了，我想回家了。<br/>
阿尧说，好，那我们走吧。<br/>
这是他们家破人亡的第十余年，谁都记不起来曾经的sweet sixteen长何种模样，两个人搭上巴士，路过中环置地广场，商场外部大荧幕跳动广告，欢迎来到你的小小世界，迪士尼乐园，梦想之旅启程的地方。阿丞扭着头看窗外，他说，不如我们去迪士尼。于是他们下车，在导航上搜索路线，换乘巴士和地铁，终于来到迪士尼乐园。今天是工作日，天空飘小雨，少了大排长龙的队伍，但这里终归是人人梦想的乐园。路过的bb手拿米老鼠气球，兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，身后的年轻父母无奈摇头，轻声争执为何出门前没有看预报，请假不易，今年恐怕又拿不到全勤奖金。灰色天空下，乐园内颜色好多，粉的蓝的红的黄的。阿尧问，你要玩什么？他们俩并肩走在一起，早已长过所有娱乐设施指定身高，可是好像哪里都不属于他们，只好不停歇地走走逛逛。<br/>
路过的白雪公主问他们是否需要合照，他们向路人借了宝丽来相机，咔嚓咔嚓，菲林重新记录下老友再次相遇场景，千金一刻，贵过劳力士镶钻手表。阿尧同阿丞分别站在公主两侧，他们看了对方一眼，相继露出惨淡苦笑。照片躺在手心里，重不过几克，白雪公主脸上带着标准迪士尼款笑容，衬得照片上另外两个人神情蹩脚。<br/>
阿尧问：你最喜欢哪个人物？<br/>
阿丞说：爱洛公主吧，一觉醒来还有王子在等<br/>
阿尧说：我以为你会说米老鼠维尼熊一类的<br/>
阿丞问：那你呢？<br/>
阿尧回答他：我不知道<br/>
阿丞别过头去说：是吗<br/>
他们闲坐在长椅上，看其他小孩在过山车上尖叫。“想去玩吗？”阿丞问。<br/>
阿尧说：“你来过这里吗？”<br/>
阿丞摇摇头：没有<br/>
阿尧看着他：真的吗？<br/>
阿丞笑了一下：真的。他停顿两秒又说，但是我去过洛城的迪士尼。他没有接着往下讲，阿尧也没有接着问，他觉得无所谓了，对方有没有骗他或者在隐瞒他些什么，他都不在乎。他宁愿在乎超级市场80蚊的有机生菜，一个月前发生的五车连环追尾事故，晾在窗外的衣服，三色台还未大结局的连续剧。他懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，看那些无忧无虑的小孩。<br/>
阿尧说：原来这就是迪士尼乐园啊<br/>
阿丞点点头：对啊<br/>
阿尧说：门票真他妈贵<br/>
阿丞低声嗤笑：有什么关系，阿尧，现在拿钱总不用再看老豆脸色啦<br/>
阿尧大笑，可是那种笑没有在他脸上停留很久，他低垂下头：就算看老豆脸色也要来啊，你看，那些旋转木马，过山车，人人都好似广告上一样快乐，你说这里是不是真的有魔法？<br/>
阿丞说：那边的那位妈咪刚刚还在抱怨，一个月买菜钱才换来这一张薄薄纸片，要知道不如不来。还有那边那个一直在打电话的先生，看样子就知道是在应付老板的夺命连环call，哪里有魔法，不如说人人都要认命。<br/>
阿尧说：那我们也认命了吧<br/>
阿丞突然站起来，阿尧以为他要走了，忍不住也跟着站起来。<br/>
阿丞大喊一声：“我想吃雪糕。”<br/>
阿尧一时间没有反应过来，只看见对方一路奔向不远处的商贩小摊，然后举着两个小小的米奇头向他走来。<br/>
雨开始越下越大，雪糕在雨水的冲刷下带着黏腻糖水泛滥到手上，然后融成一团异形模样。可是两个人还是不管不顾地把雪糕往嘴里塞，又冰又甜的口感当中还混杂着一股酸涩。<br/>
阿尧说：好甜<br/>
阿丞说：好冻<br/>
阿尧尝试甩掉手上的糖水，只是对象顽固，进一步在手掌上大拓疆土，他无奈摊开手，等待雨水仁慈降临。阿丞用拇指轻轻抹掉他手上的糖水痕迹，他说：阿尧，我们还要怎么认命呢。他扣住阿尧的手，用自己的嘴唇亲近对方的掌心，直到那些斑驳掌纹也同融化的雪糕一样在他的舌尖成为分解的葡萄糖，成为人体循环的一部分。“我们没有资格认命，你明白吗？”<br/>
阿尧站着，雨水冲刷下来，他看自己的那双手，像是在看十八层地狱的入口，像是在看多年前黑夜里的噩梦。<br/>
阿丞抬头：不知道今天还会不会有焰火表演<br/>
阿尧心里希望会有<br/>
天黑得很快，雨也及时停下，九点的钟声响起，人群响起今日最后的喧闹。远处天空出现迪士尼城堡的图案。<br/>
阿尧盯着那一片焰火看，他觉得好美<br/>
他同阿丞坐在草地上，到处都是湿淋淋的。<br/>
阿丞说：你知道有办法可以让焰火变得更漂亮吗？他张开手，那里躺着一小袋不明粉末，他脸上还是那种友好的笑容，阿尧看看他，又看看焰火，他好喜欢那些银色的闪耀的东西，像天空爆炸后残留的余烬<br/>
k酮带来的迷幻效果让眼前的一切都好似放大过后的宇宙，那一条milky way就这么缓缓从耳朵的一头进入又出来。<br/>
阿尧想：真的好美。<br/>
现在他的眼里已经没有了什么具体的东西，但是那些漂亮的美好的东西就这样以一种奇幻的感觉粘连在他的大脑皮层，他好像能感觉到自己成了一块粉色的肉，他的手，他的眼睛，他的舌头通通被包裹着，仿佛羊水的滑腻。<br/>
这种迷幻的感觉一直到他们回到家后还挥之不去，阿尧已经说不上来那究竟是乐园留在他身上的魔法，还是只是毒品带给他的错觉。<br/>
直到他们开始做爱，阿尧才明白这一切错误的迷幻或许只是为了给高潮做铺垫，他伏在阿丞的肩头，对方在身体里抽插的感觉又让他想起了今天不幸的雨，以及及时的焰火表演，于是时间都在这个节点停止了。<br/>
阿尧牵着爹地妈咪的手，坐上旋转杯，坐上小飞象，他手里有好多气球，妈咪说这周可以不用上补习班，这是对他听话的奖励。他手里抱着毛绒公仔，快乐得如同踩住彩虹桥。远处阿丞同姐姐手牵手，头上戴着维尼熊小帽，看见他就冲他大笑，我要去找我老豆啦，他喊。好啊，那我们明天见，阿尧回复他说。<br/>
阿尧睁开眼睛，他很久没有睡过这么好的觉，也很久没有做过这么幸福的梦。他好想告诉阿丞，他梦见自己终于一夜回到十二岁，那时候生活美满，他也梦见对方，他看上去好开心。可是床边空空，连人影也不见。“阿丞”他喊，这是个没有问题的答案。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>